Do i like Maka?
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Soul tries to find out a way to tell Maka,he likes her.
1. chapter 1

Soul woke up,well barely ,it was really Make who woke him up. He sniffed the air,"Uh maka are you burning pancakes again?" Maka looked at him annoyed,"They're not burnt! They're..." 'Sticking to the pot. Great.' Soul heard her making grunting noises,he chuckled a bit. "I'll just grab some toast." Before walking out,he swiftly grabbed a piece of toast. Maka followed after him, after she saved the hardened pancakes or whatever it was. Soul didn't understand why,but he was beginning to like Maka a little. Even through she was flat as a brick wall,her personality made up for it. Soul liked the way she gripped him tighter when he turned tight corners on his motorcycle. Finally they made it to school. He stayed behind awhile and watched Maka talk to their old friends. Just thinking about her...he stared at the ground. How to tell her without making a fool out of himself? He couldn't ask BlackStar, BlackStar has yet to ask Tsubaki out. Let's not get started on Kid,always obsessed about symmetry. Soul decided to stay quiet and think it out.

BlackStar approached him when he was going through his locker. "Hey you okay soul?" Soul looked unfocused,"uh yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be?" BlackStar pretended he was thinking,"Well the fact that Maka, Tsubaki,AND I called you and you didn't respond. You just sat there quiet." Soul sighed,"Just been lost in my thoughts I guess." "What has you actually quiet for this long?" Soul hesitated on if he should tell him or not. He sighed again,"Look I'll tell you after school okay?" BlackStar nodded,"Well we better hurry. Professor Stein hates it when we're late." "Yeah. Yeah he does."

*Time skip*

"Wait was this stain always there?"muttered kid. Liz sensing a scene about to happen, quickly dragged him home. Kid bawled all the way home complaining about how his pants are now going to be unsymmetrical too. Patty sighed and followed then saying goodbye to her friends and chasing after her sister.

*BlackStar's house*

"Okay I like Maka." BlackStar smiled,"Well that's no secret. I already knew." Soul frowned,"How?" BlackStar said,"Uh uh uh. I can't tell you that. You see this is what being the greatest is all about! You find out things faster than others!" Soul chuckled a bit,"I assume you were watching my movements or something?" BlackStar grinned,"Nah man! Everytime you stared at Maka. You get this look in your eyes or something. Like some sort of anime look I guess?" Soul laughed,"Dude I now think your being overdramatic." "No seriously your eyes like sparkled! At least I think..." Soul smirked,"Did you ask Tsubaki out yet?" Now it was BlackStar's turn to be quiet. After a few minutes of awkward silence,he said "no." Soul mocked him as he said,"You said and I quote,'I'm the greatest! Nothing ever scares me!' What happened to that? It ran off?" Now it was BlackStar's turn to laugh,"Yeah I'm thinking of asking her out tomorrow." Soul's eyebrows raised up,"So we're like doing this at the same time?" BlackStar shrugged,"I guess so." Soul highfived him,"See you tomorrow man." BlackStar grinned back,"Same bro."

"Back with Maka*

Soul opened the door,he seen Maka already sleeping. He looked at the time,ten thirty. Wow time sure goes by. What caught his eye was a note on his bed,it was from Maka. He stifled a laugh,she knew he be late as he usually is.

'Dear Soul,

I know your going to be late as usual. Please don't make this a normal thing please. I had to lie for you ABOUT the fifth time today. You know how strict Miss Marie is about curfew. Anyway,um... I wanted to say thank you. You've been a good friend to me. When I first came here,you were the one to befriend me. I'm glad I befriended BlackStar and Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty,and Croana,but really thanks. Er...um... maybe tomorrow morning you wouldn't mind getting some coffee or doughnuts maybe? Ugh... I'm making this awkward..beats me making pancakes that somehow stay ON the pot. Um...so see ya tomorrow?

From your friend,Maka.'

Soul read the note with a grin,his teeth showing. Doughnuts and coffee eh? Okay that's cool. He'll try to be here early,he laid down on his bed and looked at Maka. Then he... smiled. He closed his eyes, little did he know Maka seen everything,and she wasn't really asleep,and a small blush crept slowly up her cheek.


	2. chapter 2

Soul was surprised,Maka was still out. "Maka wake up! Your still asleep? That's surprising." Maka looked at her alarm clock,"OH NO! IM SO SORRY SOUL!!" Soul looked at her curiosity shown on his face,"So what were you dreaming about anyway? You seemed quite peaceful. Like you didn't want to wake up." Maka blushed,"um...it's not really important. We got to hurry and fast!" Soul nodded,"hey still want to get some coffee and doughnuts?" Maka shook her head,"Maybe tomorrow? Or this afternoon?" Soul grinned,"Sure." When they got to school,they noticed Tsubaki and BlackStar holding hands. Maka and Soul both said,"You two are a couple now?" Tsubaki smiled and BlackStar grinned,"Yes we are."

Maka and Tsubaki went talk while Soul hanged out with BlackStar. Soul took out a cigarette and smoked it. BlackStar grimaced,"I didn't know you smoke." Soul blew a puff,"I don't normally. Normally my brother does. But I don't smoke very often." "So I assume you haven't told Maka yet?" "About the cigarettes?" BlackStar groaned,"You know what I'm talking about." Soul chuckled,"No. I haven't. I'm not ready yet for this..." BlackStar gave him a look of understanding,"Hey don't rush. Just let her know your feelings okay?" Soul gave a small smile,"Thanks man. Now let's catch up with those girls!" They both walked and joked around a bit before looking for the girls.

*The girls*

"So BlackStar asked you out?"said Maka still amazed. Tsubaki nodded excitedly,"he's going to take me to homecoming as well!" Maka smiled,"wow nice." "What about you and Soul?"asked Tsubaki innocently. A bit TOO innocently. Maka blinked,"Um me and soul are fine."she said quickly. Way too quickly. Tsubaki grinned,"Your not seriously telling me you have no feelings for Soul?" Maka started blushing, Tsubaki knew she did it. "Come on. You like him don't you?" Maka held her binder tightly,"Well I think he's cute. And I like his grin. It always cheers me up no matter how bad I'm feeling. And-"she stopped. She realized she said too much. Tsubaki laughed,"Oh I see now. You DO like him! Don't worry I won't tell him! Oh! Here they come now!" Maka quickly hid her blush,Soul patted her on the back. "So you missed us?" Maka grinned,"Maybe a little." Soul and BlackStar mocked offended faces,"A little?"they both said. Maka laughed,"Okay maybe a lot." Tsubaki laughed alongside her friends and she gave Maka a certain look. Maka nodded and looked at Soul,she still blushed.

*Time skip*

*Cafeteria*

Croana noticed Soul sitting by himself, finding that odd he went sit by him. "Hey Soul." Soul nodded,"Hey." "Since when you sit by yourself?" "Oh yeah Maka's doing a lot of books reports or something." Croana agreed,true Maka's always busy leaving her with little or no time to hang out with her friends. "Hey Croana can I ask you something?"asked Soul with a serious tone. "Um sure."said Croana surprised at the seriousness he hears in Soul's voice. "Have you liked someone? But you never could tell them?" Croana thought about it,he thought about Patty, suddenly he became nervous again. "Uh y-yeah I w-w-wanna ask Patty out. But I'm not sure she's interested in me." Soul grinned,"Aw you have it for Patty? Well go on ask her." Croana started shaking,"B-But-"

He pushed Croana to the table Patty was at, Croana asked her,and to everyone's surprise,she said yes she go out with him. Croana came back grinning,"Your right Soul. He almost got up until he realized Soul would be alone. Soul chuckled,"Come on. Go ahead. Go enjoy your girlfriend. You earned it." Croana smiled and left.

Soul turned around a dark cloud covering his eyes, 'yeah earned it.' something Soul couldn't say too much. His family was rich,he always was covered,money was never a problem. Making friends,REAL friends was hard, people hated him,others sucked up to him,life was HARDER,until he came here. And he was enjoying every last bit of it. He smiled slowly,and here he met BlackStar. Yeah he was an idiot to him then,still is now,but now they were close. Practically like brothers. "Hey Soul!"

Soul snapped out of his stupor,"Huh?" Maka sighed,"Still daydreaming Soul?" Soul shook his head,"Sorry Maka. Just...things." Maka smiled,"It's okay let's go." She held his hand,she practically dragged him to the class,it took them a minute to realize...Maka was still holding his hand,she blushed and walked in class. Soul played it off smoothly,but inside his heart was beating fast.

*2 hours of boring class. Time skip*

*Afternoon (out of school)

Soul looked at Maka's backpack overflowing with books. "Geez Maka,are you taking the whole library with you?"he joked. Maka tried to glared at him,but it didn't face him a bit. Actually he laughed. Maka finally gave up,Soul looked at The towering thing of books and sighed. "Hey Tsubaki can you take Maka home in your car? My motorcycle and I well you know..." Tsubaki nodded and BlackStar grinned,Maka walked to the car and looked back at Soul who grinned. That grin,she never tire of it. "Oh and Soul don't be late for curfew again!" Soul waved her off,"Yeah yeah." Soul watched the car sped away,he then remembered the doughnuts and coffee. He grinned,as he said money is never a problem.

*Back home*

Maka stood underneath the shower,she let the warm refreshing water run over her body. Maybe it could clear her thoughts. She wondered if Soul felt the same about her as she did about him. She doubted it,after all she was a nerd, didn't have curves like Tsubaki or any other girls,and she didn't know how to do pancakes really well. She sighed as she got out the shower,the towel covering her as she stepped out, She turned pink when seeing Soul there, Soul almost gasped seeing her half-naked,through fortunately the towel covered mostly everything. Soul turned the opposite way around,Maka quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly. She came out feeling a little bit better. Soul's face was still a bit red and Maka's face a bit pink,but it started fading away.

Her face lit up on seeing what he brought. "Is that coffee and doughnuts? Soul we're going to be up all night!"she exclaimed through she was secretly pleased. Soul shrugged,"So what?" I be up every night anyway." Maka tried to glare at him but it didn't faze Soul one bit. Soul grinned,"Come on! You know I'm kidding!" Maka turned around,"I don't know with you." But she hid a smile,Soul noticed and smirked,"Come on! I know you wanna smile!" Maka smiled. Soul chuckled,"Come on let's eat some doughnuts!" Maka nodded in agreement,no need for these doughnuts to go to waste!


	3. chapter 3

*next day*

"Hey Soul!" Soul turned around and sort of sighed,since when Kid talks to him? "What's this I'm hearing about you and Maka?" Soul let out a puff of air,"Let me guess. BlackStar?" Kid nodded,"Yep. So you like Maka?" Soul nodded,"Yeah. What's it to you? Thought you didn't really care?" Kid shrugged,"We're friends right?" Soul shrugged,"If that's what you wanna call it." "Anyway I heard rumors going around saying Maka likes you. Now I don't believe in rumors. Long as it isn't about...wait a minute...OH NOOOO! MY PICTURE FRAME IS TOTALLY OFF! SORRY GOTTA GO SOUL! DON'T FORGET OUR TALK!"he said as he ran home. Soul chuckled,Kid never changed one bit.

*MORRRE TIME SKIPS*

Soul funallu decided to tell her when he got back home. Maka's head was into all her books piled on her bed. Soul cleared his throat,Maka looked up seeing him there,she was surprised. "Wow your here early? Must be dreaming."she smiled. Soul asked her if she wasn't busy. Maka shrugged,"I got studies here and there. But I've got time to still study." Soul's face turned red as he asked her,"Hey wanna be my date to homecoming?" Maka looked at him in shock,"Are you serious Soul? Your ready to be in a relationship?" Soul laughed at her reaction,"Yes if it's fine with you. If not I guess I'll ask someone else..." He heard Maka get out of bed,before he can say anything else,she pressed her lips against his surprisingly him instantly. "Yes Soul I'll be your date." Soul grinned,"Knew you couldn't resist me or my charms." Maka rolled her eyes,"Whatever."

*School*

BlackStar grinned,"So you guys a couple now huh?" Soul wrapped his arms around Maka,"Yep. She tries to act cool about it. But she blushes every time I look at her." Maka glared at him,"Don't be so full of yourself Soul!"And then she laughed. Soul looked at BlackStar as if 'see this woman?'

The end


End file.
